C'est leur vie
by Licorne sur un Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur James et Lily
1. Une bague dans l'blouson

**Coucou :))**

**Bon vous m'excuserez pour le retard que j'ai pris sur mes fanfics, mais bon, j'avais des cours et là je suis en pleine période de révisions pour le bac de français et de sciences T_T**

**M'enfin, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de vous écrire un petit one-shot JPxLE, parce que j'adore ce couple et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup -voir aucune- fanfics sur le thème traité en dessous...**

**Normalement, j'en écrirait un autre sur leurs mariage et peut être sur, genre, la naissance de Harry or something like that :p**

**So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

-Jaaaaaaaames, j'en ai marre! Tu vas la choisir ta bague ou bien ? C'est comme même pas si difficile, elles se ressemblent toutes ! Se plaignait Sirius.

Le jeune homme en avait par dessus la tête, ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il suivait son meilleur ami, James Potter, afin qu'il choisisse une alliance. Tout ça parce que ce matin, môsieur c'était rentré dans la tête de demander à Lily de l'épouser ! Depuis, il était extrêmement stressé et hésitait devant toutes les bagues qu'il voiyait.

-Celle là Patmol, elle est bien ? Demanda James en désignant une bague avec un énorme diamant.

Sans attendre de réponse, James en regarda une autre. Décidément, choisir la bonne alliance n'était pas une mince affaire. Si celle qu'il choisissait ne plaisait pas à Lily ? Et si elle disait non ? Si elle rompait ? Après tout, leur histoire n'avait jamais été de tout repos... James soupira et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. S'il commençait à se poser de telles questions, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir ! Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. C'est là qu'il l'a vit. La bague parfaite. Un anneau tout fin en argent sertie de quelques petits diamants. Élégant et discret. Lily tout craché.

-Patmol! Patmol ?

James regarda autour de lui, mais son meilleur ami avait disparu. Déconcerté il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu partir puis il vit enfin la chevelure d'un noir de jais, typique du Black, près de deux jeunes filles.

-Et donc j'ai prit cette moto et je l'ai réparé. Je pourrais vous emmener faire un tour un de ces quatre, proposa Sirius aux deux jeunes filles avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

-Ouais, pendant ce temps, il va me dire si la bague que j'ai trouvé convient. Sirius, au pied, ordonna James.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Il tira alors la langue et se dirigea vers James en aboyant.

-Sirius ! Tu me fais honte ! T'es pas croyable !

Sirius éclata de rire. Quand il se calma, James lui montra la bague et Sirius, heureux que son ami ai _enfin_ trouvé le bijou, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Et si elle dit non ? Si elle ne veut plus de moi ? Et si... Et si... »

James se prit la tête dans ses mains. Dans la poche de son blouson se dessinait légèrement la forme carrée de l'écrin qui contenait la bague. James la toucha la forme du bout des doigts et poussa la porte d'entrée. Dans la maison régnait une délicieuse odeur de poulet cuit.

-Lily-Chérie ? Appela James.

-Je suis dans la cuisine !

James déposa ses chaussures dans un meuble et déposa son blouson sur la rampe d'escalier, et alla dans la cuisine. Lily était en train de faire cuire des pommes de terres à la manière moldue (quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, elle avait insisté pour avoir une cuisine moldue pour pouvoir cuisiner comme sa mère lui avait appris) elle avait un tablier autour de la taille et ses cheveux roux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval.

James s'approcha d'elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander... Souffla James.

-Vas-y, dit Lily.

James se recula et s'agenouilla. Lily l'observait les yeux agrandit par la surprise.

-Lily, je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et... Je suis nul pour faire des discours important, mais je veux passer ma vie avec toi, toi et personne d'autre. Alors voilà, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

James porta la main à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la bague, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait enlevé son blouson. Pris de panique, il se releva et sorti en trombe de la cuisine. Il revint un peu plus tard, son blouson dans la main et tellement occuper à chercher l'écrin, qu'il ne vit pas le mur devant lui et fonça dedans. Il jura et rentra dans la cuisine, les lunettes de travers.

-Je suis désolé Lily, j'ai tout raté... Mais bon... Voilà la bague, tu l'acceptes ? Dit James en tendant l'écrin à sa compagne.

Hilare, Lily prit l'écrin et enfila la bague. Elle s'approcha de James, lui remit ses lunettes droites et sourie.

-Bien sur que j'accepte James! Je t'aime, et cette demande en mariage est la plus belle que j'ai eu !

-Parce que tu en as eu d'autres ?! S'étonna James.

Pour toute réponse, Lily embrassa son futur mari.

* * *

**Oh Oh OH!**

**Review? :3**


	2. Un mariage sans perceuses

**Bon voilà, en un autre aprèm, j'ai écrit un deuxième OS, plus long que l'ancien d'ailleurs...**

**Mmh, en plus, je pense écrire une histoire sur Dylan (OC) et Sirius, parce que j'ai pleins d'idées sur la vie de Dylan :3 Mais bon, si c'est le cas, ça sera plus tard vu que je dois finir la réécriture de Cause Loving Him Was Red, l'épilogue de Je Suis Bizarre (qui viendra un jour, oui oui!)**

**Au fait, j'ai abandonné Treacherous, je n'avais plus du tout d'idée... je m'excuse pour ceux qui la lisait... Elle reviendra peut-être un jour, mais pour le moment, elle est morte. Adieu, adieu.**

**What else ? Ah oui, concernant les OS JPxLE, il y en aura sûrement d'autre. Je prévoit : un sur quand Lily annonce qu'elle est enceinte, un sur quand James rencontre Pétunia et Vernon (pour ceux qui sont sur Pottermore, vous savez de quoi je parle) et un autre sur la naissance de Harry. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez d'autres idées :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dans un coin de la pièce, Mary McDonald était assise sur une chaise et se limait les ongles pourtant déjà parfaitement manucurés. Elle portait une robe rose pâle qui lui allait à merveille. Elle ne se souciait nullement de la jeune future mariée en plein stress. En effet, assise devant son miroir, Lily était habillée d'un peignoir, ses cheveux roux étaient mouillés, détachés et pendaient dans son dos. Elle avait les yeux légèrement gonflés : elle n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit précédente.

-Oh Mary je sais plus quoi faire ! Dylan aurait du revenir depuis longtemps avec ma robe ! Dit Lily au bord des larmes.

-C'est ça de faire confiance à une Serpentard, cracha Mary.

Lily lui fit les gros yeux ce qui fit taire son amie. Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-blond mi-roses entra dans la pièce, une housse de vêtement dans les bras. Lily lui sauta dans les bras et Dylan failli lâcher la housse.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ! Cria Lily.

-Eh ! Du calme ! Je ne t'aurai jamais abandonné -James m'aurait tué...- et ta robe avait un peu de retard. Et en ce qui te concerne, je croyais que McDonald devait s'occuper de tes cheveux et de son maquillage ! Annonça Dylan.

Elle lança un regard noir à Mary, toujours assise dans son coin. Celle ci se leva, fit asseoir Lily et commença à lui sécher les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

-Tu devrais te préparer toi aussi Dylan, tu es quand même ma demoiselle d'honneur !

Dylan grogna, elle aurait largement préféré resté dans l'assemblé et ne pas être obligée d'enfiler une robe, mais Lily l'avait tellement suppliée qu'elle avait fini par céder. C'est alors que pendant que Lily se laissait coiffer et maquiller, Dylan enfila une robe verte claire. Elle s'installa ensuite sur la chaise où se trouvait Mary il y a peu de temps et regarda son amie se préparer pour son mariage. Lily avait les cheveux maintenant bouclés et remontés en un chignon lâche. Mary s'était attaqué au maquillage et les yeux auparavant gonflé de Lily n'étaient plus. Elle semblait être aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin.

-Lily, t'aurais pas vu mon...

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Dylan avait repoussé le futur marié dehors.

-T'es taré ? Interdiction de voir la mariée avant d'être devant l'autel ! Ça porte malheur sinon !

-Mais je...

-Non, pas de mais ! Ça serait idiot que tu la voie et que vous mourriez tous les deux prématurément !

James ne su quoi dire et reparti finir de se préparer. Dylan retourna auprès de Lily qui venait d'enfiler sa robe de mariée. Elle était magnifique, la robe était d'une très grande simplicité : blanche à bustier avec des touches de couleurs vertes claires ici et là, ce qui faisait ressortir les yeux de Lily. Cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Je crois que je vais vomir... Annonça Lily.

-Dans ce cas, vomis sur Mary.

-Dylan ! S'indigna Lily.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel et sortie de la tente, une cigarette à la main.

Lily regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Dans une demi-heure, elle allait se retrouver devant l'autel. Dans une demi heure, elle allait devenir Lily Potter. La peur lui nouait le ventre.

Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle venait de se perdre dans les yeux brun de celui qu'elle aimait. Dylan du lui donner un coup de bouquet de fleur dans le dos pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait dire quelques chose.

-Oui, je le veux, annonça Lily d'une voix fébrile.

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et, sans attendre la permission du prêtre, il embrassa sa femme. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius fut le premier à leur sauter dessus pour les féliciter. Dylan rendit le bouquet à Lily tout en les félicitant puis s'éloigna. Lily n'en revenait pas. Et dire qu'il y a même pas un an, elle détestait James ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils se marieraient un jour ?

-Prêtes ? Demanda Lily, dos à la foule de fille.

Toutes répondirent oui et Lily lança son bouquet. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans le coin le plus reculé de la foule et qu'en plus, toutes les filles essayaient d'attraper le bouquet, celui ci tomba sur les genoux d'une Dylan désemparée. Lily éclata de rire et descendit de l'estrade pour retrouver son mari près du gâteau. Il était en grande conversation avec Sirius qui semblait bien s'amuser.

James accueilli Lily avec un immense sourire et commença à couper le gâteau.

-LILY ! Tu l'as fait exprès de me le lancer dessus hein? J'ai acceptée d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur, tu aurais pu me ménager ! Dit Dylan en brandissant le bouquet de fleur.

-Aaaah, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan... Écoute donc tonton Sirius. Viens par là, tu sais ce n'est qu'une coutume moldue, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas te marier...

-Est-ce que tu sous entendrais que je ne trouverai jamais de mari, Sirius ?

-Non, non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un, tu as du charme enfin, pas que ça me plaise mais...

-Tu t'enfonce Patmol, annonça James.

-Non, non, continue Sirius. Donc, j'ai du charme et... ?

-Du charme, qui plaît aux Serpentard et... j'aurais pas du dire ça.

-Tu vas crever, Sirius Orion Black. T'as intérêt à courir vite. Annonça sèchement Dylan.

Lily et James regardèrent leurs amis déguerpir. Décidément, ça ne s'arrangera jamais entre eux.

-Tu crois qu'ils finiront ensemble ? Demanda Lily.

-Concentre toi sur nous, Lily. D'ailleurs, j'espère que la destination pour la lune de miel de plaira !

-Ça pourra pas être pire que celle de Pétunia !

-Elle est allée où ?

-Dans l'usine de perceuses de son mari !

**Je suis pas trop fière de la fin, j'ai galéré à mort x)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même...**

**Review ? :3**


	3. Pour un tour à balai

**Heyyyyy :))))**

**Non en vrai je suis pas de si bonne humeur, je viens de passer mon épreuve écrite de français ce matin, j'ai mal au genoux gauche, j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée. Mais j'ai eu une bouteille de Coca Cola Light gratuit-pas cher Marc Jacob et y'avait un mannequin avec qui on pouvait se faire prendre en photo près de mon tram. Donc l'aprèm était cool.**

**Oh, et j'aimerai vous conseiller quelque chose. Un film, qui est à voir absolument ! Le Monde de Charlie ou The Perks Of Being A Wallflower dans la VO. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu, je vous conseil d'aller le regarder vite fait (avec une boite de mouchoir si vous êtes émotive ou émotif) En plus la BO est juste géniale *-* Pour dire, ça passe de The Samples à David Bowie *Q*.**

**Bien sur, si vous ne voulez pas le voir, vous pouvez toujours le lire :p (moi je le cherche mais je le trouve pas... Aussi je connais pas le nom de l'auteur donc bon.)**

**BREF. Me voilà avec un nouvel OS. Ca remonte dans le temps des James et Lily parce que cet OS se passe lors de leurs années Poudlard...**

**Dédicace à *tousse* la grosse niaise *tousse* AliceDansLaLune dont les fictions sont à dépoiler un veau (comprenez que c'est très drôle) et à la Nébuleuse (à savoir Linaewenn) parce que je sais qu'elle m'idôlatre et... JE FAIS DES FICTIONS CLASSÉE ROMANCE SI JE VEUX !**

**Oh lala, je repars dans des intro interminables... Bon allez, place à la lecture !**

_**Disclaimer****(parce que je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais pas fait ^^') : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling parce que je l'aime et que je lui ai demandé de me donner ses persos mais qu'elle a refusé et du coup je me retrouve à la rue.**_

C'était incroyable qu'elle ait dit oui. C'était comme gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Non, c'était... C'était...Indéfinissable. D'ailleurs, l'état dans lequel James était énervait bien son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, qui en avait marre de voir le Potter avec un sourire niais planté sur le visage. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le rendre un tant soit peu normal, James partait dans des divagations complètement idiotes (la dernière qu'il eut c'était sur la beauté des feuilles d'arbres) ou alors Remus disait à Sirius de le laisser tranquille. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit second que James passa sa journée. Il ne cessait de se remémorer son visage souriant, son « oui » sympathique et son « au revoir, James » délicat. Lily Evans avait accepté d'aller avec lui ce week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Et ce week-end, c'était la St Valentin.

-T'es d'accord Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ouais ouais.

-Cool. Et pour ce soir t'es partant évidemment ?

-Ouais ouais.

-Au fait, je suis gay et je sors avec Severus Rogue.

-Ouais ouais.

-D'ailleurs, ont a fait un plan à trois avec Lily, c'était génial, j'ai pris mon pied.

-Ouais ou... QUOI ? Cria James.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers James. Celui-ci lançait un regard noir à Sirius qui affichait un sourire goguenard, fier d'avoir sorti son ami de sa rêverie Evansesque.

-Toujours partante ? Je ne voudrais pas te forcer... Dis James.

-Bien sur que je suis toujours partante, dis Lily, les joues rosies.

Elle n'allait pas refuser maintenant. Surtout après s'être plaint auprès de Dylan Stoneheart et Mary McDonald de ne plus avoir James collé aux basques. D'accord, au début, elle pensait que ça l'arrangeait. Puis Mary lui a ouvert les yeux en lui disant que Lily pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, James lui plaisait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et Dylan était d'accord. C'était donc irrévocable. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Lily était attirée par James. C'était comme ça. Autant se l'avouer. Sauf que voilà. Une Evans n'aime pas s'avouer des choses qui ne lui plaît pas. C'est seulement après avoir vu une autre fille au bras de James que Lily fut obliger de s'incliner. James Potter lui plaisait. Il avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'idiot qui embêtait le premier Serpentard venu. Il ne se pavanait plus. En fait, depuis la septième année, il était étrangement calme. Plus lui même.

-Dis, le prochain match de Quidditch c'est pas la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Lily.

-Si, on joue contre les Poufsouffle, répondit James, surprit. Il ne pensait pas que Lily s'intéressait à ce sport. Pour dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les gradins. Ou était-ce parce qu'il ne se souciait plus des spectateurs quand il était sur son balai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la rousse...

-Je suis venu voir le dernier entraînement avec Mary, elle voulait voir Aaron. Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Moi j'ai peur de monter sur un balais. En première année je suis tombée et j'ai du aller à l'infirmerie : mon poignet s'était cassé.

James dévisagea Lily avec des yeux ronds. Elle était venu le voir au dernier entraînement ? Et elle se confiait à lui ? Certes, il était là aussi au premier cours de Vol sur Balais, mais tout de même !

-Je t'emmènerai faire un tour un jour si tu veux, je veux pas me vanter, mais je suis jamais tomber de mon balai, tu ne risquerais pas grand chose.

C'était une proposition directe. Voir trop directe. James s'attendait à un refus catégorique mais il eut le droit à un « pourquoi pas ». Le trajet jusqu'aux Trois Balais se déroula très bien. James et Lily s'entendaient beaucoup mieux qu'on aurait pu le penser. En fait, on aurait pu croire que c'était des amis de longues dates.

Une fois arrivé aux Trois Balais, ils demandèrent deux bièraubeurres puis allèrent s'installer.

-Tu sais vraiment pas quoi offrir à ta sœur alors ? Mais, pourquoi tu lui offres quelque chose si elle est aussi... Détestable ?

-Aucune idée. Je pense que ça entretient les liens familiaux. C'est important non ?

-'Sais pas. Je suis fils unique et mes parents sont Aurors donc bon, les liens familiaux on repassera.

La conversation continua ainsi pendant une bonne partie de l'après midi. Chacun apprenait à se découvrir. La famille, les amis, les conditions de vies... Soudain, James sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa robe de sorcier. Il le tendit à Lily qui le prit, intriguée. James lui intima de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'être rentré au château. Elle obéis et le rangea dans sa poche.

Elle avait passé l'un des plus beaux après-midi de sa vie. Et elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle était plus qu'attirée par James. Elle en était amoureuse. Mais lui, l'aimait-il toujours ? Sûrement, vu qu'il l'avait invité à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui.

Lily troqua sa robe contre un pyjama, elle était exténuée. Soudain, un morceau de parchemin tomba par terre. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Chère Lily,_

_C'est un peu trop formel pour moi. Mais bon. Remus me dit que c'est pas grave. Alors croyons tous en Remus !_

_Donc, chère Lily, si tu lis cette note c'est parce que j'ai failli à ma réputation de Gyrffondor et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te demander ce que je veux._

_Alors bon. C'est en ce jour merveilleux (là Sirius se marre) de la St Valentin (car oui, je sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais c'était la St Valentin) que je te redemande (avec beaucoup d'espoir) si tu veux bien, Lily Evans, accepter de sortir avec moi. Si oui, alors fais le moi comprendre. Si non, fais comme si rien avait eu lieu. J'ai pas envie de m'en reprendre plein la tronche. Remus me dit que j'aurais pas du écrire ça. Pas grave, j'écris ce que je veux, c'est mon morceau de parchemin (arraché à un rouleau de Remus)._

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Lily. Elle enfila quelque chose d'à peu près potable et sortie de son dortoir. James était encore dans la salle commune avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Sans défaillir de son sourire, elle se dirigea droit sur James. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière. Il appréhendait un peu ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Il avait déjà reçu assez de gifles comme ça ! Mais au lieu de le frapper, Lily l'enlaça en lui disant qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec lui.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda James.

Lily hocha la tête.

-A une seule condition.

-Vas-y...

-Tu dois m'emmener faire un tour à balai un de ces quatre !

* * *

**Et tout ça ce soir pendant que Linaewenn faisait que de me cuaser sur Twitter! Avouez que je suis douée. Mais oui, mais oui j'accepte d'être votre déesse!**

**Hum. Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez été déçu, c'est dans les reviews que vous me dites tout ça :)**

**What else? Ah oui, il y en aura sûrement un sur leur premier baiser (sûrement après ce tour en balai) mais je pense que je prochain OS sera sur la rencontre de James avec Pétunia et Vernon :3 Selon un des texes inédits de JKR découvert sur Pottermore!**

**Bisous les chameaux!**


	4. Rencontre à la Moldue

**Désolée pour mon absence... M'enfin pour me faire pardonner, voilà un nouvel OS JpxLE que j'écris en ce malheureux jour parce que ce matin j'ai appris la mort de Cory Monteith, Finn Hudson dans Glee... Une série que j'adore. Pour tout vous dire, c'est quelque chose d'assez bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un que vous admirez viens de perdre la vie .-. Enfin je vais pas m'éterniser la dessus... Juste, faite attention à vous.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Tout à JKR, autant les personnages que le contexte de mon OS et l'univers dans lequel il se déroulera. Et bien sur, je ne touche pas d'argent pour la publication de cet OS.**

_« Inspire, expire, inspire, expire »_ Se disait Pétunia Evans.

Elle se trouvait devant le miroir dans le hall de sa maison et essayait, tant bien que mal, de fixer son chignon à l'aide de pinces plates. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire l'appréhension du déroulement de la soirée. En effet, ce soir, elle et Vernon allaient faire connaissance avec le fiancé de sa sœur, Lily Evans. Vernon était, bien évidemment, au courant de l'anomalie de la cadette Evans. Pétunia l'avait prévenu un soir alors qu'ils dégustaient un en-cas après une soirée cinéma. Et bien que Vernon fut choqué de cet aveu, il ne délaissa pas Pétunia, ce qui avait fait le bonheur de celle-ci.

La future Mrs Dursley regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de Grand-Mère qui trônait dans le hall. C'était bientôt l'heure. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient en retard. Pétunia appela son mari qui descendit les escaliers en mettant ses boutons de manchettes. N'importe qui se serait amusé de la ressemblance entre Vernon et un cochon engraissé, mais pour Pétunia, c'était sûrement le plus bel homme au monde. Quand il fut descendu, le couple sortit de la maison et s'installa dans la voiture. Vernon derrière le volant, il mit le contact et roula en direction du restaurant.

-Lily, tu es magnifique ! Souffla James en descendant les escaliers.

La rouquine portait une robe gris-perle qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon légèrement déstructuré et les mèches qui s'échappaient et encadraient son visage étaient bouclées.

-Merci, je peux en dire autant de toi, ou presque. Pourquoi ta cravate n'est pas faite ? Demanda Lily.

-Je sais pas faire les nœuds de cravates...

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de James. Elle entreprit de faire le nœud de cravate, pendant que James souriait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il finirait avec Lily Evans ? LA Lily Evans, celle qui la repoussait depuis la première année. Il se qualifiait maintenant comme 'L'homme le plus heureux au monde'.

Une fois que Lily eut fini de faire le nœud de cravate, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tapota le crâne de son fiancé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda celui-ci.

-J'essaye d'aplatir tes cheveux. C'est pas possible qu'ils soient aussi indisciplinés !

-Mais... Aïe ! Tu me fais mal Lily ! Arrête !

Lily obéis et enfila ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle remit une touche de rouge à lèvre et se retourna vers James. Celui-ci voyait bien qu'elle avait peur que la soirée ce passe mal, mais il s'était promis de rester sage. Il se tiendrait à carreaux.

James prit la main de Lily, ils sortirent sur le perron et transplanèrent dans un petite ruelle, non loin du restaurant où ils devaient retrouver Vernon et Pétunia. Le couple n'était pas arrivé. Lily en profita pour se remettre à aplatir les cheveux de James. Ce dernier attrapa le poignet de la rousse et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça se passera bien Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, et laisse mes cheveux tranquille !

Lily se mordit la lèvre et James lui planta un baiser sur le front. Un toussotement se fit en tendre. James se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un cheval et un cochon avec quelques traits humains. Ou plutôt des humains avec des traits qui rappelaient le cheval et le cochon. Cela dépendait du point de vu.

-Bonsoir Pétunia, et vous devez être Vernon, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Lily et mon fiancé, James Potter.

Vernon serra brièvement la main que James lui tendait et proposa de rentrer dans le restaurant. Mal à l'aise par la sécheresse du ton de Vernon, Lily suivit le mouvement et rentra dans le restaurant, la main de James dans la sienne.

Jusqu'à l'arrivé des plats principaux, aucuns mots ne furent prononcé. Le silence était pesant. Quand les plats furent servis, Vernon prit la parole.

-Au fait Potter, aimez vous la mécanique ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler James, vous savez.

-Non.

-Très bien, répondit James légèrement mal à l'aise, eh bien je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment, mais Sirius Black, un ami, à réparé un moto et comme je l'ai aidé, je m'y connais un peu. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh, pour rien. Vous avez un moyen de transport ? Moi j'ai fait l'acquisition récemment d'un petit bijou. Les fauteuils sont en simili cuir et elle monte jusqu'à 180 kilomètre heure, facilement. Et vous ?

-Oh eh bien dernièrement j'ai acheté le Nimbus 1700. Le manche est en bois de chêne ce qui est résistant pour tous les temps même si je trouve que ça rajoute du poids. C'est bien dommage. En tout cas, il m'a coûté...

Mais James ne pu pas finir sa phrase, Lily venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Vernon Dursley.

-Il n'a pas du vous coûtez cher, voyons, Petunia m'a dit que vous ne travaillez pas, et en ce moment les allocations chômages ne sont pas très élevées, dit Vernon, l'air détaché.

James s'offusqua et expliqua alors la fortune que ses parents lui avaient légué et qui reposait dans son coffre à Gringotts. Vernon, ne sachant pas si James se fichait de lui ou non -comment un chômeur, un manitou excentrique comme ce Potter pouvait-il être l'héritier d'une si grande fortune ? Et que diable était donc Gringotts?- préféra se lever, en faisant trembler la table à cause de son ventre proéminent et s'en alla, suivit de Pétunia. Lily éclata en sanglot. Les liens avec sa sœur étaient désormais brisés. James, ayant un peu honte de lui prit Lily dans ses bras.

-Je m'excuse Lily... Pardonne moi. Je leur demanderai pardon la prochaine fois qu'on les verra. Promis !

**Eeeet coupé ! **

**Voilà, je sais que c'est un peu court mais bon, il n'y a pas trop de matière à la base donc voilà ^^**

**J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus, pour vos impressions, laissez moi une review !**

**Oh, si vous voulez lire le texte inédit de JKR sur lequel est basé cet OS, voilà le lien (sans espace, évidemment) ** www. Pottermore fr/book1/ chapter3/moment1/ vernon-petunia- dursley

**En espérant que ça fonctionne...**

**Mmh, sinon, j'ai remis en ligne « Cause Loving Him Was Red » si ça vous d'aller lire, et de laisser vos impressions, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

**Bisous les chatons ! **


End file.
